Pesadillas nunca más
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: El tormento de las vidas enteriores, la decepción de cada una de ellas y el arrepentimiento de lo que quisieron hacer. Eran las pesadillas que le atormentaban noche tras noche. ¿Alguien le ayudará a tener un buen sueño?


_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Me declaró culpable. Volví a ver la serie. Y es que no me aburre, que sigue causando risa y sobre todo, me sigue causando ternura al ver a estos dos. De igual manera volví a leer algunos capítulos del manga. No pude evitar emocionarme como el primer día que empecé a leerlos.**_

 _ **¡Es que son tan hermosos esos dos que causan diabetes! Este capítulo me inspire en que siempre Ririchiyo tiene constantes pesadillas. ¿Que pasaría si Miketsukami la viera? Era lo que yo quise plasmar en esta historia.**_

 _ **¡Me encantó!**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Inu x Boku SS no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Las risas a mis espaldas. Los murmullos sobre mi persona. Los rostros de total indiferencia. Y las personas que sólo se acercaban a mi con tal de obtener grandes y jugosos privilegios. Los recuerdos aún de las vidas anteriores me molestaban como cada noche. Mi vida había sido tan difícil aún en mi corta edad. Había llegado a pensar que realmente no les importaba y sólo existía como un amuleto de la buena suerte.

Sólo para eso estaba mi existencia. La coraza de hielo que me obligue a crear, no quería seguir sufriendo, no quería que se aprovecharán de mi inocencia. Mi mal hábito, las palabras hirientes que podía decir y mi inexistente capacidad de poder comunicarme con los que me rodeaban.

Todo me traía problemas, mi mente me atormentaba y mi sentido común me regañaba, todo lo que hacía, siempre me salía mal. Las miradas de asco profundo, las lágrimas bajando por mi rostro y mis manos tratando de tapar mis oídos. Sólo yo estaba en aquella caja donde las risas y las miradas me atormentaban. Los gritos no salían de lo más profundo de mi garganta.

Quería que pararán pero estos sólo se dedicaban a hablar más alto. La oscuridad empezaba atormentarme, todo empezaba a caer, yo empezaba a desaparecer. Me fundia con la oscuridad, pasaba a ser parte de ellos.

Fue en el momento que abrí mis ojos al escuchar una suave voz y al sentir como me movía con delicadeza. Sus ojos bicolor me miraban con preocupación. Sus cálidas manos tocaban mis frías mejillas, las lágrimas mojaban sus dedos.

Estaba sobre mí. Sin tardar más, lo abracé y me escondi en su pecho. Había olvidado incluso como era mi ropa para dormir, mis mejillas se sintieron calientes. Aunque no era la primera vez que me veía así, ya estábamos acostumbrados a esta nueva vida.

 **-Se supone que no debías verme tener una pesadilla** -Hablé.

Su gran mano acarició mi cabello negro. La tranquilidad de su corazón era como una nana. Le escuché soltar una risita antes de casi sentir todo su peso sobre mi. No me importó tener que soportar su delgado y no muy pesado cuerpo. Su rostro cerca de mis mejillas ahora rojas, su respiración en un punto sensible de mi cuerpo no ayudaba en nada.

Sus brazos a un costado de nosotros. Su temperatura era cálida. Solté un suspiro de satisfacción, en ningún momento de mi vida pude imaginarme estar en una situación tan cómoda como esta.

 **-No sería la primera vez que te veo tener una pesadilla** -Me confesó **-Llevamos tiempo viviendo juntos, te había visto tener pesadillas pero supongo que ninguna fue como la de unos momentos ¿Sucedió algo Ririchiyo?**

 **-Pesadillas que atormentaban a mis vidas pasadas, rostros de decepción y el arrepentimiento de que no pudieron hacer mucho más en sus vidas** -Suspire pesado **-Es lo mismo de cada noche**

Un silencio se creó. No fue hasta un rato después que lo sentí levantarse un poco. Con una sonrisa en su rostro me llevo con él. Nuestras piernas entrelazadas, sus brazos rodeando mi pequeña cintura y mi cabeza escuchando su muy tranquilo corazón.

 **-Aunque sus vidas pasadas tuvieron ese destino, no tiene porque seguir sufriendo** -Me hablo con tranquilidad **-No soy alguien para decirle todo esto pero nosotros ahora hemos cambiado nuestro destino** -Su rostro oliendo mi cabello cual perro, sabía que era relajante para él **-Sueños felices deberías tener, yo te ayudaré a olvidar toda pesadilla, si me lo permites, podría limpiarte...**

Mis mejillas se calentaron, no sabía porque, no había palabra indebida en todo lo que me había dicho, aunque para que evitar aquellos pensamientos, desde un principio ya me había limpiado de todo mal. Con cuidado alce mi rostro, el me miraba con infinita alegría. Acaricie su mejilla, lo vi cerrar sus ojos de satisfacción.

 **-Ya lo has hecho Soushi** -Le hablé por su nombre, aún me avergonzaba **-Sólo tu cambias mis malos sueños a algo cálido, gracias por permanecer a mi lado** -Le sonreí con ternura.

 **-Gracias a ti por permitirme ser el único que aprecia todo de ti** -Sonrió con ternura **-Sólo le pido que cualquier cosa me la cuentes, así podría hacer mejor mi trabajo de cuidarte**

 **-¿Ya no has hecho demasiado?** -Dije juguetona **-Rayos, siempre has estado aquí a mi lado y me ayudas en todo, incluso te harás cargo de mis pesadillas, lo cual creo que debería agradecer** -Volví hablar como antes.

 **-No, es un honor poder ayudarte en todo lo que te molesta, o que te disgusta y disfrutar de tu eterna alegría**

Sentí como tocaba mi mano con suavidad y ternura. Acercó su rostro al mío y pronto nuestros labios se fundieron. No era como esos besos hambrientos que en ocasiones compartíamos en nuestras noches cálidas. Era un beso tranquilo y que me transmitía seguridad. Nos separamos con suma tranquilidad. Volví a bajar mi rostro a su pecho. Su corazón golpeaba con tranquilidad su pecho. Un sonido que me causaba ternura y pronto fue que mis ojos empezaron a pesar y sólo me quedé dormida.

Esta vez el sueño era tranquilo. Me encontraba con un vestido blanco. Un campo lleno de flores color amarillas. El viento revolviendo mi corto cabello. Dos risas se escucharon a mis espaldas. Al voltearme, una escena que derritio por completo mi corazón.

Mis mejillas rojas y ellos dos frente a mi jugando. Soushi con un niño jugaban con algunos carritos de juguete. Un pequeño con el mismo color de cabello pero con ojos de color de los míos. Una combinación perfecta de nosotros dos. Me esperaban con una gran sonrisa. Las pesadillas se habían ido y ahora sólo me quedaba por cumplir un sueño más, un sueño que Soushi y yo veníamos planeando desde el día que nos confesamos.

El sueño de tener una familia.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Probablemente en estos días empiece a subir más de esta hermosa serie. ¡Así que espero que los esperen con mucha ansia!**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**_

 _ **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Viernes 4 de Mayo de 2018**_


End file.
